POISON
by TORCHWOODANDDOCTORWHOARECOOL
Summary: Can the doctor Martha and Jenny help the Torchwood team save Jack and Jamie from a mysterious poison? And can Jack and Jamie get to the bottom of these mysterious nightmares? Will Jamie forgive the doctor for what he said to Jack? How does Jammies immortality work and does it work right? Warning: m/m f/f full summary and info stuff inside.
1. Chapter 1

**POISON**

**Disclaimer****: don't own. if i did Ianto wouldnt be dead and torchwood series 5 would already be out. and the doctor would actually appear in torchwood sometimes.**

**Warning****: mention of torture, death, blood and insane time lords. m/m jack/ianto.**

**Rating****: TV14**

**Characters/pairings: **** jack/ianto, Jamey/Ifan**

**Summary:**** Jacks having nightmares about the year that never was. And so is Jamie since they share memories. But why are they resurfacing now? He thought the memories were dead and buried. Jamey had never had any until now. What's going on and how can they stop it?**

**Authors notes:**** If you my story Torchwood4 first it will make more sense but its not necessary. the dreams are the same for both of them except they're watching each other at the hands of the master.**

**The first night. (saturday)**

**Jack lurched forward before blinking a few times and laying back down. He turned on his side, swallowed hard and went back to sleep. The nightmare he'd just had was odd. It was the year that never was which was strange enough on its own but he was watching from someone elses point of view and Jamie was the one chained up. he started having another one: Jamie watched wearily as the master came in with a knife. "Good Mornin freakette." "What's good about it?" "Oh come on, wheres you're cheery upbeat mood? your brother would be ashamed." "I'm here, you're here, what the hell would i be cheery for? My brother would be proud. Okay, hit me with your best shot person who copied me." "ooh feisty. I'll have to tell freak once hes alive again." She rolled her eyes and he advanced on her with the knife. he stopped and remembered something. "I almost forgot. Sorry freakette i got you a present. I heard about Freaks little lover boy and hes now the one doing the killing for me. So I thought I'd do the same to you. Bring out Ifan. Here freakette is your lover girl." A girl walked in with soft brown curls,deep blue eyes wearing a red crop top and tight ripped jeans. She was beautiful and Jamie instantly fell in love with her. Then the master pressed the knife into her hand and tears started rolling down her cheeks but she did as she was told. Ianto shook him awake this time. He was looking down at him worrily. **

"**how bad was it?" Jack asked. "You didn't wake me up but you were mumbling in your sleep. Something about the master and Jamie?" Jack nodded. Jack thought for a moment before cursing under his breath and grabbing his phone. He called Jamie and she picked up immediately. "Jack? Oh god Jack. Did you just-" "have a nightmare about the year that never was? Yeah. Quick question were you on the valiant?" "yes. he was going to tell you after the countdown. But we got saved and it never happened. But we were in the heart of the storm and still exist. Now try to sleep. I'm doing the same. g'night Jack." she hung up. They continued to have the dreams and hardly slept at all. in **

**the morning they got up and went to work at the hub. they went to their office and collapsed into their chairs.**

**Gwen walked in with some reports and went wide eyed at the sight of Jack asleep with his arms cushioning his head and Jamie with one hand on a stack of files and her head resting on the other. She frowned but didn't want to wake them. When they came in they looked like sleep deprived racoons with the dark circles under their eyes. Cathy came in beside her and immediately fetched a blanket from b**

**oth hers and Ashes desks. she draped one over each of them and she and Gwen left them to sleep. Ianto headed up to the office but Gwen and Cathy stopped him. "They're asleep. Don't bother them." they said in a hushed tone. he nodded and set a tea in front of each them instead of a coffee. Neither of them seemed to be feeling well and coffee wouldn't help them. **

**They both jerked up and moaned when the weevil alarm went off. Ash came in. "Nope. Neither of you are going out in the field. You've probably caught something as well as looking like you haven't slept in days. You've got two couches in here, both of you need to lay down and sleep. No arguments." she heaved Jack out of his chair and laid him down on the couch. she pulled the blanket over him and did the same for Jamie. they were about to protest but Ash was quicker. "ah. Stop it guys we're just worried about you. Now get some sleep. Please? All of us are worried sick." she begged as she sat their mugs on the stands beside the couches. "mkay. I'll leave you to it now. And Ianto said no coffee till you're better. You'll be having tea until then." She said. They nodded and she left. They quickly fell back to sleep without the nightmares. Ianto and Ifan shook them awake and drove them home. **

"**are you alright?" Ianto asked as they pulled up to the flat. "Yan I'm fine. Kinda tired but fine." Jack reassured. They got out and made their way into the flat and went to sleep. **

**The nightmares continued at their flats over the next week and by then they were in seriously bad shape. Jack was always on the couch either in their office or the main hub. Jamie wasn't much better. The team panicked when both collapsed in the main hub. They got them in the recovery room reserved for them. "i don't know what caused them to collapse since they've been catching up on sleep during the day. Uh...Martha! Call her in and Jenny I need Martha and Jenny for second opinions!" David shouted. Jamie coughed roughly and leaned over to the bin beside the bed and started coughing up crimson red blood. Jack did the same shortly after. Martha and Jenny Rushed in and gasped. They immediately got to work taking blood samples as David told them the situation. "Poison. Its poison, definitely because nothing else could do this so suddenly. Its just got a good hold too." Martha said as she logged onto the pc version of an toxin kit and entered the blood samples. **

"**Thats why It was so sudden. some toxins completely stun the system when they get a good hold." jenny said. She watched them sympathetically as she separated the blood from the poison and broke down the toxins. "lots of nasty drugs designed to weaken peoples systems before slowly forcing them to shut down one at a time. mkay. sending the list of compounds needed to make an anti toxin to you now. Some aren't from earth but i'm sure a quick call to my dad will fix that. Now get to work!" she shouted as she clapped her hands. everyone got to work on the anti toxin while jack and jamie slowly slipped in out of consciousness. While everyone else looked for compounds Ianto and Ifan tended to them. occasionally wiping sweat from their face and neck. or just letting them hold their hands or crush them which happens more often. They'd occasionally get enough energy to look at them and smile softly or say 'love you' or 'thanks'. The doctor walked in frowning deeply. "hi." Jack and Jamie said together without taking their eyes off Ianto or Ifan. The doctor went over to the computer and printed out the list he needed. he was about to leave when both of them cried out in pain and doubled over. They gingerly leaned back and closed their eyes. his frown deepened and he ran into the tardis to get the compounds they needed to fix this. He came back a few minutes d to later to see David hovering over Jack and checking him over while ash did the same with Jamie. they both looked horrible. paler than paper breathing hard and shallow. David frowned and moved to Ash. **

"**will it work?" "no. Its not going to work so we need to stick to the anti toxin plan. Come on. Give them something for the pain at least." "like what ash? pills make it worse injections have made a huge gash form on Jacks arm and he almost died of blood loss and he might not come back!" the doctor watched as jack writhed in pain asMartha stitched up a long deep gash in his arm that had failed to heal. he gave martha the compounds and went over to Jamie first.**

**.****to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamie smiled when then the doctor sat on the edge of the bed. Ifan was at her other side. "you know you should be with jack first. Hes the one reliving his past. i'm just his lame copy that pretends to be his sister. Stealing memories and feelings i shouldn't have." he frowned at her words. "what do you mean?" "i mean that you're a time lord like that bastard the master. you're different but you think i'm just a small tiny time warping freak. Jack's you're friend so hes an exception." `"jamie i don't think that at all, why would you-" "oh come on. you called jack wrong to his face and you know him! Stop trying to lie to me doctor or i will go up to my office and end this shit by shooting myself!" the doctor backed off and went over to jack. "why does she-" "the master created her as one of his new toys, he called her freakette every day and gave her the same treatment as he did me. and be careful with her, she was deadly serious about killing herself." he looked wide eyed at jack. He turned to Jamie to see she'd slipped again. Jack had as well and he let Ianto take over and watched them worrily. After a few minutes they jerked forward coughing and gasping just as Martha and David came out each holding a syringe full of anti toxin. Martha got jack laying on his back and plunged the syringe into his chest and pushed the plunger down while David did the same with jamie. They gasped and coughed until they both blacked out.**

"**This stuff works slowly so they'll be staying here for a few days. Visiting hours are up to ianto and Ifan of course. so they say when people are allowed in. got it? now i'll just pull this out. kay give them some privacy." he pulled a black divider made of some kind of glass out and showed everyone out the door. **

**Jack came to shortly after with Ianto sitting on the edge of the bed. "is Jamie okay?" "yes jack, Jamie's fine and so are you, or you will be in a few days. Feeling any better?' Ianto asked. "Little bit. Not dying. Still in pain." Jack said shortly with a grimace. Ianto frowned and took his hand. Apparently the waves of agonizing pain were going to sustain itself until the poisons gone. jack thought. Jack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Ianto panicked for a moment until Jack squeezed his hand reassuringly and looked up at him. Ianto relaxed a bit. Gwen and cathy came in after knocking on the door and getting iantos approval. They smiled and held up very very fluffy blankets. "We persuaded David to let you go home. Jamey wants to stay with you guys over night too. **

**She's happy with a couch if you don't have room. So can she?' they both nodded. "great. these are for Jack. David said to wash your greatcoat before you wear it and its only 13 degrees out there." Ianto gingerly helped him sit up and they wrapped him in the blankets. With Iantos help he got out of the room and into the main hub. Jamie went over to him with Ifans help. "They got you too huh?" jack nodded. They went to their flat and Jamey took the spare room. **

**Jack gasped as the pain increased ten fold. Ianto had a cloth in his hand. wiping sweat from jacks face. Jack swallowed hard and looked up at Ianto. "I don't deserve you." Ianto smiled at him. "Yes you do." Ianto said reassuringly. he kissed Jack briefly before pulling back, laying beside him and pulling him up onto his chest. Jack fell asleep quickly. during the night the poison climaxed and faded while they slept. This was how the night went…**

**Ianto woke up to check on Jack and saw that he was panting and occasionally gasping in his sleep. He was sweating like mad as the bouts of agony and the nightmares hit him all at once and he jerked upright panting and gasping and shaking. Ianto sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Jack buried his face into the crook of iantos neck and started to silently sob. Ianto rubbed jacks back and got him laid down. "feeling any better?"**

"**not really." Jack said. Ianto nodded. they both fell back to sleep and Jacks nightmares started up. this was what it was…**

**Jack woke chained up in the valiant. But something was wrong. His chest was too heavy. And his hair was too long. He saw the blue streak hanging in his face and knew why he was different. He was Jamey. The master came up and started the torture. He grinned at her and killed her with his screwdriver. She woke up chained down to a bed with soft linen. "Do you know where you are freakette? Look around." She looked to the side to see jack. Jack was back in his normal point of view and so was Jamie. "See freak here was being feisty so i decided to introduce you to him. And oh look over there. its the lovers." they look over to see Ianto and Ifan standing in the corner. He started the torture while ianto and ifan watched helplessly. They were chained on the valiant when they woke up. in the same room. no ianto no ifan. the master came in. "You Fucking Bastard!" Jamie screamed. She ranted at him for ten minutes while jerking forward in the chain and trying to get at him. he whispered in her ear and her breathing hitched and tears rolled down her cheeks. "no. no no no." She whispered. "oh yes. Yes Jamie. Now I'm going to put freak back in his cage. After giving him the news." He whispered something into Jacks ear and he ended up in the same state as Jamie. Once in their separate rooms they went limp in the chains. Back on the main deck Lucy Saxon, long out of her husbands trance, was going to do a favor for francine. She went up to the master and he turned to face her from talking to the doctor. "yes lucy?" "I was wondering if maybe well I could down to play with freaks?." "Great, knew you'd come around about that. Sure, go down and toy with them. Tell me about it when you get back." "Sure. Course. Bye." she said as she scurried down to the lower levels. She followed tish. Knowing there wasn't audio on the security cameras she decided to talk to her. "Where you headed?" she whipped around alarmed that she'd been caught. She sighed in relief. "To Jack. The master said he'd finally Broke him. I want to know if he's telling the truth." Lucy looked wide eyed at her. "That's the man chained to the pipes, yes? Well he's not lied about anything he does to him to me. I check the footage. But I'm doing a favor for your mother and the doctor. Going to check on him as well. I'll find an excuse for you because he's watching me. Come on." They went into the room and looked at him with alarm. Jack hung limply in the chains staring at a spot on the ground. He looked up at them before going back to the floor. Tish rushed up to him. The masters voice sounded in the room. "Lucy? What are you up to?" "Nothing Harry. Just making Tish watch. But may i ask what you've done to him lately as not to copy." "Sure. Be there in a minute." the speakers popped. The master came down and smiled. "I bet dear Tish here wants to know what I've done to him right? Well I'll tell you. For one as soon as those rockets go up and I've won for sure, his darling little sister over there dies. I can take away her immortality but first I'll make them both watch as her lover girl gets executed. And finally I'm going to capture the elusive miss martha jones and have her killed. So I've broken both Freak and Freakette on one night in one room at the same time. That's answered both your questions. Lucy have fun." he left and both of them looked sadly at jack. He'd been the strongest of all of them and here he was, broken. They went into Jamies cell. Same. She looked up at them, stood and watched as ifan came in behind them. "Is your doctor really coming?" They nodded.**

**Jack lurched forward panting and gasping as he was released from the nightmare. Jamie burst through the door with wide eyes before sighing. "Sorry I just had to make sure. Bad dream. Night." She left them to sleep. They only got about two hours of sleep. Ianto had gotten a full night of sleep. **

**Authors notes: sorry, thats it. doing next one right after I publish this so keep an eye out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone came in for the day and got to work on new artefacts and CIA confirmations that they are back. Jack and Jamie jumped a bit when the phone rang, both having been dosing. Jack answered the call. "Another spookie do as it seems. Behind a local school two eighth years get into a fight. After five minutes one kids thrown into a wall but the thing is the other kid hadn't raised a finger. Everyones askin' questions and now they're askin' for you." "We'll be there andy. Did you take the kid into custody yet?" "No. Should we?" "Yes andy. Take the kid into custody." jamie said. Jack had accidently dozed off and she had stepped up behind him and was rubbing his back. "Who's that? Where'd jack go?" "oh I'm his sister. He's well he's dozed off. Didn't get any sleep last night the silly sod. But we'll be there. Bye andy." She hung up and gently shook jack awake. "you shouldn't go Jack. You need to get some sleep." "I'm going Jamie." "Fine. Come on, wanna watch me get David's attention." "How ya gonna do that?" "You'll see."She grabbed a jar of colorful cotton balls from her desk and led him out the door. "what did you think these are for? Watch and learn big brother." She grinned wickedly at him before popping one in her mouth and spitting it at david. It bounced off his computer monitor and hit him in the face. Everyone laughed as jamie continued to act like an 15 year old and spit cotton balls at david at he tried to defend himself with a clipboard. **

"**OKAY EVERYBODY FUN'S OVER A BOY THREW ANOTHER BOY INTO A WALL WITHOUT LAYING A FINGER ON HIM, POLICE STATION LETS GO!" she ordered. they nodded and piled into the suv. They strode into the police station and met Andy in front of the cell. "Andy this is my sister Jamie. Behind us are ash Ianto Da-" "Vid and Ifan." jamie said. Jack playfully smacked her upside the back of head. "No-one likes a smartass Jamie." "Shut up." she said as she put him in head lock and ruffled his hair. "You'd know all about that. Isn't that right Iffy?" Ifan stepped up. "Yep." Jack got out of the head lock and they investigated the boy. turns out he'd been using a piece of alien tech. They confiscated it and got back to the hub. When they did jack collapsed onto the couch and went to sleep. When he woke up he had a serious headache. He noticed Jamie sitting beside him bent over rubbing her temples. David came over to them and handed each a pain killer. "keep the headache away." They nodded and swallowed them dry. "Thanks David." they said. "Thats why I'm working here guys. To be a doctor." They nodded and smiled. He went back to the autopsy bay. At eight o'clock everyone went home. **

**SNEAK PREVIEW****: Later that night Rhys and Gwen go to a fancy restaurant. cardiff is shoved into chaos once again and Rhys ends up looking after jack and Jamey who are dieing while everyone saves the world…**

**AUTHORS NOTES****: sorry I'm switching my rules for the night. This one breaks into two chapters so I gave you a sneak peak making it a sort of cliffhanger. I'M EEVVVIIIIILLLL! **

**I'LL TRY TO TYPE FAST FOR YOU THOUGH! and sorry for the short chapter but it had to have some missions and stuff to be true. :p**


	4. info for my only reviewing reader

**An Answer To my reviewer: Sorry to the guest who reviewed my story. I hope I mentioned that full descriptions of each character are already posted on the beginning of chapter one in torchwood4 posted on my fanfiction account. along with how the new team formed. How the doctor got Ianto out of thames house and got him back to cardiff five months after esthers funeral and miracle day. Rex ditched torchwood but stays in touch by the way. pls read if you want more character info. u can just click on my screen name. only got two stories posted. I joined fanfiction just this weekend so I'm good at getting stuff posted. Sorry I can't help but ramble on a bit. Torchwood4 is titled as its typed with the four attached to the word. Sorry if I didn't think of it in the first place. I'll post the next chapter soon promise. by the way I'm a total scatter brain and an early teenager so I'm super disorganized at the moment. **_**Really Really Really**_** Sorry for that and Super big thanks for the help. :p XD Torchwood4 is the story this is based on. A part of a series maybe...I'll see what I can do, I Promise. :p I'm a girl of my word. sorta. I am with fanfics. not when I say i'm gonna throttle my best friend. :p lol XD**

**PS: I only got one review...well two from one person...so you know who I'm talkin about.**


End file.
